


A Quick Kiss

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Ravus is a tool, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Ravus thought Altissia was stunning, even if he was refusing to see much of it.





	A Quick Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).

Altissia in the rain was stunning. 

Despite the dark clouds looming overhead, and the deluge threatening the lower levels of the city— the promise of flooded walkways and streets— the shine of the wet and ancient ornate stone was breathtaking. The rivulets on the windows, shattering the world into cascades and breaking what little light the day could manage behind the clouds, was a vision of art in Ravus’ mind. He could see the lights of the festival undeterred and undaunted by the storm, the city a wet glow beneath him as he gazed out out on it from the guest rooms of the First Secretary’s estate. The lively streets and canals awash with the colourful lights and echoing with cheerful music. 

“Don’t you want to see it?”

“I think not.”

He did. To a degree. 

Not in the rain, no matter how light it seemed. Not with the crowds that would see him and talk, spreading rumours back through Eos until they needed to be addressed. Not with his sister already hanging from Noctis’ arm with her smile and pleasantries, the Crown Prince flustered by the attention the Oracle bestowed. 

“And you should be out there,” Ravus looked over the Lucian prince, searching for signs that the rain had soaked him through, and finding not even a hair out of place. “My sister is in need of an escort.”

The ease of Noctis’ smile was infuriating, the bravado of royalty shed so easily.

“Luna,” Noctis offered by way of excuse; “thought that you might want to see it too.”

“I am not a child to be babysat.”

“So babysit me.”

“What?”

Ravus was not used to his distastes being ignored. He’s not used to his glares, his scowls, his objections failing in the face of persistent resolution. He had forgotten how unassumingly cheerful the Lucian prince could be beneath the shy and aloof nature he presented to the world. The boy could be an optimist. 

“I— You’re too old to be babysat.” It sounded weak, even to his own ears. 

“So it can be a date then.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Rav, you’re ridiculous.”

“I’m not the one who wants to go out to see a festival about diseased birds and fairy story creatures.”

“Then we can have a date inside. Away from the birds and creatures.”

Altissia’s romance was a sweet thing, most days. Ravus could see the allure of the sparkling lights and calm waters. Even with the rain, he was stunned by the city’s beauty, as broken and dour as it could be in the weather. His mind, traitorous thing that it was, supplied the image of being out among the lights with Noctis. It supplied the image of a world where their discretion was not needed. Where their control was not needed. Where they could go out on a ‘date’ as Noctis wanted, at ease in a city built for lovers. 

“I doubt any of your suggestions would be appropriate.”

He refused to admit that there was an ache in his heart at the crestfallen look Noctis gave him in response. That the loss of the smile was even something that could affect him. That Noctis’ soft look of disappointment was something he should even consider. 

“Right.”

The flat, aloof calm of the reply, however, did stop his breath. 

“Noctis—”

“No, no. All good. You sit here and… brood? I guess.”

Altissia was a place of romance. Beauty and light, and all of the things Ravus feared was lost on him. 

He caught Noctis’ arm, a glance around to the empty halls of their borrowed lodgings. “Dinner. I’ll take you to dinner.”

“It’s fine, Ravus.”

The kiss was quick. Hardly chaste or light, Ravus used his bulk and height over Noctis to press an advantage. To push Noctus against the cold stone wall between the windows, to kiss him properly by way of apology. He could easily admit that the blush and was attractive on Noctis. 

Part of the issue, he suspected, was that no one ever asked him those things. 

“Dinner, I promise.”


End file.
